Chocolate Pop Tarts
by Kwewe
Summary: What would you do if Inuyasha mysteriously showed up in YOUR kitchen at 3 a.m.? Try to jump him, be confused? Ah, the thoughts of fangirls. A short fic!


This was a very fun night the girl thought as she yawned, stretching as she stared at the bright screen in front of her. Ah, a night full of reading fan fiction. It was now three in the morning and she was not tired in the slightest. Meg was just about to move onto the next chapter when her stomach let out a loud rumble. She sighed, disappointed that the next chapter of the long Inuyasha fan fiction would have to wait.

Meg stood and turned around, staring at the dark hall that laid behind her. Ah, yes, the dark hall. The dark hall that was so very creepy at night. She stood up, walking away from her computer and heading towards the kitchen slowly, never taking her eyes off of that creepy hallway. 

Despite herself, she was always sure that something was lurking in the shadows. An alien, perhaps, or maybe some horrible creature that would leap out and chase her about the house, attempting to harm her. She shuddered and quickly stepped away from it, walking into the kitchen.

Flicking the light on, she peered around the bright room for some delicious morsel that she could eat. But, alas, there was no food that would not require her to cook for at least twenty minutes. After all, she was not incredibly hungry, just in the mood for a snack, but a good one. Finally, her eyes fell upon a box that laid conveniently on the top of the highest cabinet. 

Ah, yes, she had her father to thank for that one. He was tall, so he saw no problem with putting things up high. It never occurred to him that everybody else was short. She, in fact, was shorter than nearly everybody else here other than her kid sister. She was a mere five foot two. It wasn't _incredibly _short, but still, it was enough to make the counter a problem. How was she supposed to get to her beloved chocolate pop tarts now? 

Quickly, her eyes darted around the kitchen, searching for a chair that she could stand on. But, sadly, there was none available to her. Her mind wandered back to that afternoon. Oh yeah, they'd had a bit of a barbeque and all the chairs were left outside. She sighed and frowned. These particular cupboards didn't even have a counter beneath them for her to climb up on. It seemed that everything was against her satisfying her hunger with some chocolate pop tarts. 

She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. Egads this was frustrating! It was then that something tapped her lightly on the shoulder. 

"Excuse me, do you need some help?"

Meg stiffened. That voice sounded strangely familiar. It certainly didn't belong to anybody in HER familiar, but still, the name of the owner of that voice was at the edge of her mind, waiting to come forward. 

Slowly, she turned around and saw two golden eyes. Okay, those eyes definitely didn't belong to anybody in her family. But what person could they belong to that lived inside her house? Her eyes moved from the golden ones and focused on the face, then her jaw dropped.

It couldn't be. Could it? There was absolutely no bloody way! But there was that brilliant red outfit……….. The eyes continued to stare at her. She tried desperately to form words in her mind, but they didn't come. There was absolutely no way. How would he get here? Finally, through her confusion, one word left her mouth without her even being conscious that she said it. 

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" He quirked an eyebrow. Meg stared, unable to form any other words. 

"Did you need help getting those down?" he asked again. She nodded dumbly, still standing with her back to the cabinet. He took a step towards her and her breath caught in her throat. This was just like the fanficitons, right? Surely he would ravage her! Hope began to fill her mind. The dead sexy hanyou, Inuyasha, was standing in her kitchen. He reached up, his body close to hers, and grabbed the box of pop tarts, slowly retracting his arm and taking a step back. Meg continued to gawk. 

He held out a hand to her, offering her the box of delights. She could only reach out her hand, her body numb and her mind reeling, and grab the box. He gave her a slight nod and turned to walk away. She took a step forward and raised up a hand to halt him. 

"W-Wait," she managed to say. He stopped and turned around, wondering if there was something else that she needed him to get down. She found that her words died in her throat again. Finally, clearing her mind a bit of its thick fog, she spoke. 

"Y-You're Inuyahsa?" He nodded a response.

"But how did you……….. How did you get in my………."

He raised an eyebrow, finishing her sentence. "How did I get in your kitchen?" She nodded.

"That…………………"

She waited for him to tell her, leaning forward in anticipation without realizing it. Her eyes searched his. This pause seemed forever to her although in reality, it lasted only a few seconds. 

"Is a secret," he finished, smirking at her secretly. Her jaw dropped again. Did Kagome somehow live nearby? She frowned, she didn't remember any of her neighbors going by the name of Kagome…….. Perhaps he had traveled through the well and was exploring this world? Her mind tried to explain this inexplicable situation. 

Inuyasha turned around again, ready to walk away. Meg stopped him again.

"C-Can you do me a favor?" she asked him tentatively.

"Sure," he said casually, as though he got this all the time. 

"Tell Kagome I say hi?" He nodded, smiling.

"Oh," she said, causing him to pause once again. He looked at her, his face questioning. "Also………"

"Yes?" he prompted. 

"Could you tell………."

He nodded, again prompting her to continue. 

"Could you tell Sesshoumaru-sama that I think he's a dead sexy piece of man meat!" she said in a rushed breath, her face becoming slightly pink. Inuyasha sweat dropped but nodded almost as dumbly as she had before. 

He turned around and walked to her door, turning the handle and opening it. Just as he stepped out she called out one more thing.

"And you're a dead sexy piece of man meat too!" she called, leaning to the side to see him through the slowly closing door. Inuyasha sweat dropped again and nodded to her once more, walking out and closing the door behind him. 

Meg walked to her couch, unable to feel her legs. She dropped down to it heavily, her eyes wide in astonishment. Had that really just happened? Not only her body, but her mind was now numb as well. Her eyes shot up to the door.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!" she screamed, almost as an afterthought. There was no reply. She looked back down, the previous expression of shock still present upon her features. She looked down at the box of pop tarts in her hands. Slowly, she set them down beside her, unable to move. Well, one thing was for sure: she wasn't hungry anymore. Then, a wicked grin spread across her face. He was even sexier than in the anime. 

Feeling happier than she ever had in her life, Meg got up, walked to her computer, sat down, and clicked the button to move onto the next chapter. This was, indeed, a fun night. 


End file.
